The 13th District o The Parallel World
by Karin-Chii
Summary: What everyone doesnt know is in the 13th district, is that the 13th district is a parallel world which consist of another dimension. A small Pamen. In there, lives a split image of Katniss Everdeen, whom admired her otherself's life...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Introductions

Karin-Chii: Lets see, from manga to anime, then to book! WOW! LOL. Hunger Game is out today! So in celebration of it, I must write a fanfiction on the hunger game since its one of my favorite all time novel!

Anyways without any further commentary, I shall start the story!

Okay, if you have read the catching fire, then you would know district 13 wasn't really destroyed or anything like that, the capital just lied about it. I don't want to spoil anymore for those whom haven't read the other books, sooooo…. lets just pretend "The Hunger Game" was the only book there ever was! (:

But this story doesn't continue from the hunger games, instead it's a parallel book. (: you'll see.

==everything and anything beyond this point is fanfictioned=

_After the giant explosion in North America, the territory were split into fourteen locations. Which includes the capital and the 13 district. With district 1 being the closest and district 13 being the furthest. To many others, they think district 13 were inhabitable, unbearable, and too wilder to enter, but what they don't know is that they are all rumors. _

_District 13 was the most peaceful district there was here. But its way more complicated then it seems. In district 13, there are a capital also, and 12 other district. It's a miniature of what there was out side._

_District 13 was a parallel world._

_In parallel worlds, things have alternative endings. People make different choices from the ones that were made in the real world._

_I, Katniss Everdeen, am an example. _

_My father never died, my mother though died after giving birth to my brother, Prim. We district 13 can see the future of the world outside, but yet we don't speakmuch about it because we made an agreement with the government on keeping out eye and mouth shut._

_I couldn't bare this place anymore; it was too hard to see my other self in district 12 suffering. Way too hard. _

_Without further thoughts I rushed towards the "Door of never return". Once exiting the door, though you can move to where ever you want to move, you are unable to return back to district 13. It's been years since anyone accessed this door. Reason? Why would anyone wants to escape such a paradise in compare to those twelve chaotic districts? A place where theres no such thing as starvation or broke. _

_I would often look at the life my other self, Katniss Everdeen. Thinking and imaginating how it would like if I was her. How life with change if I were to have a mother rather than a father, and a brother._

_How life would be like… _


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Gale, and District 12

Karin-Chii: Lets see, from manga to anime, then to book! WOW! LOL. Hunger Game is out today! So in celebration of it, I must write a fanfiction on the hunger game since its one of my favorite all time novel!

Anyways without any further commentary, I shall start the story!

Okay, if you have read the catching fire, then you would know district 13 wasn't really destroyed or anything like that, the capital just lied about it. I don't want to spoil anymore for those whom haven't read the other books, sooooo…. lets just pretend "The Hunger Game" was the only book there ever was! (:

But this story doesn't continue from the hunger games, instead it's a parallel book. (: you'll see.

==everything and anything beyond this point is fanfictioned=

_After the giant explosion in North America, the territory were split into fourteen locations. Which includes the capital and the 13 district. With district 1 being the closest and district 13 being the furthest. To many others, they think district 13 were inhabitable, unbearable, and too wilder to enter, but what they don't know is that they are all rumors. _

_District 13 was the most peaceful district there was here. But its way more complicated then it seems. In district 13, there are a capital also, and 12 other district. It's a miniature of what there was out side._

_District 13 was a parallel world._

_In parallel worlds, things have alternative endings. People make different choices from the ones that were made in the real world._

_I, Katniss Everdeen, am an example. _

_My father never died, my mother though died after giving birth to my brother, Prim. We district 13 can see the future of the world outside, but yet we don't speakmuch about it because we made an agreement with the government on keeping out eye and mouth shut._

_I couldn't bare this place anymore; it was too hard to see my other self in district 12 suffering. Way too hard. _

_Without further thoughts I rushed towards the "Door of never return". Once exiting the door, though you can move to where ever you want to move, you are unable to return back to district 13. It's been years since anyone accessed this door. Reason? Why would anyone wants to escape such a paradise in compare to those twelve chaotic districts? A place where theres no such thing as starvation or broke. _

_I would often look at the life my other self, Katniss Everdeen. Thinking and imaginating how it would like if I was her. How life with change if I were to have a mother rather than a father, and a brother._

_How life would be like… _


End file.
